Blossoming Love
by ppgrrb1997
Summary: Fukuyo Akemi has been in the hospital for three months and had to miss the opening ceremony to Saotome Academy. She's finally out and is ready for Saotome! But she's scared of what is to come and she doesn't know if she will be able to handle everything so much. Can a certain group help her overcome her fear? Read to find out! [Syo Kurusu/Fukuyo Akemi]
1. Character Info!

Name: Fukuyo Akemi

Age: 15/16 (I'm going to do a chapter for her birthday so that's why!)

Birthday: June 1 (8 days older than Syo)

Hair: Red

Eyes: Blue

Height: 161 cm (5'3")

Class: S-class

Instrument(s): violin, guitar, piano, trumpet, drums

Track: Idol and composer

Favorite colors: Red and black

Personality: kind, short-tempered, gets lost, flirty, worries about others, peppy, can be mean, NOT a morning person, can be defensive, helpfull, smart.

Bio/History: Her mother is an idol, Fukuyo Akahana, also known as Hana, who is the greatest idol of all. She is almost always in the hospital because she has a rare, chronic disorder that causes weakness and rapid fatigue, called Myasthenia gravis (might have spelled it wrong) so whenever she overexerts herself or over does something she always passes out wherever she is. She was inspired to become an idol when she saw her mother preforming and how happy everyone was, that and she has always loved singing. She is both an idol as well as a composer. When she goes to Saotome Academy and meets Syo and the others she feels safe with them and always seen with them. After sometime though she starts to get feelings towards Syo but she knows that he doesn't feel the same because the other members are all chasing after Haruka so she just keeps it to herself and helps him out. (That's all I got so far but I will update it if I get more.)


	2. The Start

**I've been writing a lot lately. I think it's because I come up with a lot of things to write! ^^ So this one is my first Uta no Prince-sama FanFiction! ~ I love them so much! Especially Syo-kun and Ittoki-kun!**

**So, as you already know, I always add my own character in my FanFictions so this isn't any different! ^^ I really hope that you like it!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Start**

A young girl sighed as she put her boots on. "I'm finally getting out of here," she mumbled, standing up slowly as well as carefully.

She has been in hospital for almost three months because her body is weak from a rare disorder that she was born with. But she tries not to let it ruin her life or her dreams. She always has a smile on her face and mostly worries about others rather than herself which is always why she's always ending up in the hospital.

But today she was finally getting out of the hospital to go to her new school. She had to miss the opening ceremony because she ended up back in the hospital yet again for overexerting herself as usual.

She sighed as she left the hospital room. "Let's see, today is a Sunday so there shouldn't be any classes…I think," she mumbled, pushing the elevator to go down. "I must have missed a lot. I wonder if I will be able to catch up with everyone else."

The ding of the elevator brought her out of her thoughts. The doors opened and she stepped in, pressing the first floor button. The doors closed and the elevator began to move as she took out her phone and turned it on. "I wonder how many messages I got from okaa-san (Mother) this time," she mumbled, staring at her phone screen as it started up.

As soon as it was on, she started to read the messages that her mother sent her. "looks like okaa-san is on _another_ tour around the world," the girl said as a sigh escaped her lips. "She couldn't even have stayed a little longer until her own daughter was better?"

The elevator dinged once again then the doors opened and she stepped out. "Either way….I'm on my own and this is the start I need for this year of school. As long as I be careful, I think I will be perfectly fine~," she said, walking out of the hospital as she put on her favorite pair of red sunglasses to shield her eyes from the bright sun rays.

* * *

A pink haired girl clapped as three boys finished their dance. "You guys have gotten better!" she cheered, smiling brightly at them.

"You really think so, Haru-chan?" the blonde with the glasses asked, almost sparkling.

Haruka Nanami smiled and nodded. "Of course! You guys are going to pass tomorrow," she said, standing up. "So, do you guys want to take a break and get something to eat?"

Otoya Ittoki perked up at hearing this and nodded. "Yeah!"

Natsuki Shinomiya nodded and smiled brightly. "That sounds like fun."

Masato Hijirikawa sighed and looked at the girl. "It would be best to take a break."

"Mind if we join you, Little Lamb?" said none other than Ren Jinguji from behind Haruka.

She jumped a little and turned around to face him. Along with the two others that were with him. "Jinguji-san, when did you get here?" she asked.

"Just now~," he replied, grinning.

"Syo-chan!" Natsuki yelled, hugging the younger blond.

Syo Kurusu growled as he tried his best to get him off of him. "Natsuki! Get the fuck off me!" he yelled.

Tokiya Ichinose sighed and shook his head slowly.

Haruka giggled and clapped her hands together. "Shall we go then?"

Everyone looked at her and nodded.

"Wait," Natsuki said, finally letting go of Syo.

"What is it, Shinomiya-san?" Haruka asked, tilting her head.

"Look there," he said, pointing behind the others.

The group turned around then looked in the direction that he was pointing and saw a girl with waist long red hair talking to the Headmaster. "Who's that?" Haruka asked, looking at the girl.

"She looks somewhat familiar," Ittoki said.

They heard the Headmaster laugh and watched as he disappeared.

"I'm gonna go say 'hi' to her," Haruka said as she started to walk towards the girl.

The boys watched her as she reached the girl.

"Hello," Haruka said, smiling.

The girl looked at her and tilted her head. "Hello," she said, softly.

"I'm Haruka Nanami. What's your name?"

"…Fukuyo Akemi."

"Fukuyo…You mean like the singer Fukuyo Akahana?"

Akemi nodded slowly and watched as the Haruka's eyes widened. "A-Ano, how do you know okaa-sans name? She has a stage name that she uses," she asked, tilting her head.

Haruka smiled and said, "I met her a few months ago when I went to her concert…and got lost on the way. She sorta helped me out that day." She sweat dropped and scratched her cheek.

Akemi blinked then started laughing. "You're not the first to get lost at one of her concerts or any concert for that matter," she said, smiling. "Just please don't tell anybody else about Hana being my okaa-san. I don't need to be asked a lot of questions by people."

"I understand," Haruka said, smiling. "It's nice to meet you, Fukuyo-san."

Akemi shook her head and giggled. "Call me Akemi," she said, "and it's nice to meet you as well."

"Then you can call me Haruka if you like."

Both girls giggled and smiled at the other. "We should be great friends!" they both said, causing them to giggle again.

"Haru-chan!" Natsuki called.

"Huh?" Haruka turned around and saw the others watching her. She sweat dropped and sighed.

"Are those your…boyfriends?" Akemi asked, smirking.

Haruka blushed and shook her head quickly. "No! Just friends!" she exclaimed.

"I was joking, Haruka. Anyway, you should go back over to them. It looks like they are getting kid of antsy about something," Akemi said, looking at the boys with her head tilted.

"Then why don't you come and meet them? They're really nice," Haruka said, looking at her.

Akemi thought about it for a minute. "I-I don't know. I'm kind of shy around boys…," she mumbled, looking down at the ground.

"Come on~. It'll be nice to meet them and make new friends," Haruka said, still smiling.

Akemi sighed and nodded at the pinkette. "F-Fine," she said, biting her lip.

"Come on then, Akemi-chan," Haruka said, pulling the redette with her towards the boys.

Once they were in front of them, Haruka let go of Akemi as Akemi looked at the boys for a minute then sighed. "Guys, this is Fukuyo Akemi," Haruka said, smiling.

Akemi smiled and tilted her head slightly. "Hello. It's nice to meet you all," she said.

Next thing she knew, Natsuki was hugging her. "Kawaii!" he cheered.

"H-Hey!" Akemi yelled.

"Natsuki!" Syo yelled, trying to get his friend off Akemi.

"Shinomiya-san!" Haruka yelled, sweat dropping.

* * *

Ten minutes past until they all finally got Natsuki off Akemi, who was blushing at the moment and who had fallen on the ground. "Y-You okay, Akemi-chan?" Haruka asked, looking at her with concern in her eyes.

Akemi had her hand on her heart and she could feel it beating fast from the surprise attack but she nodded anyway. "J-Just fine," she said, smiling.

"I'm so sorry, Ake-chan!" Natsuki said, looking at her.

_Ake-chan?!_ She thought. "I-It's fine, really," she said, smiling. _First he almost kills me with that hug then he calls me Ake-chan?! What's with this guy?!_ She saw a hand in front of her and looked up to see the red headed boy smiling down at her. She smiled and took it and was helped up. "Thank you…." She tilted her head looking at him.

"Otoya Ittoki and it's no problem," Ittoki said, smiling.

Akemi smiled and nodded as a rose was held out in front of her. She blinked at it and slowly took it. "A rose for a rose. My name name is Ren Jinguji," Ren said, grinning at her.

She felt her eye twitch but she smiled anyway. "Nice to meet you, Jinguji-san," she said.

"Do you always have to hit on every girl you see, Ren?" Masato asked, sighing.

"I can't help it, Masato. When I see someone with a cute face like this I can't help but talk to her," Ren said, pointing at Akemi.

She blinked and tilted her head at Ren. "….I just met you and I already know that you are a playboy…."

Ren frowned and backed up as the others tried not to laugh. "I'm Masato Hijirikawa," Masato said, bowing slightly to the young red head.

She giggled and smiled. "Nice to meet you Masato-kun,: she said, smiling at him.

She looked at Tokiya and smiled. "You're Tokiya Ichinose aren't you?" she asked, smiling.

He nodded and raised an eyebrow. "How did you know? "

"Maybe it's because you look like Hayato-sama," Haruka mumbled.

Akemi shook her head and smiled. "He might look like him but they are different…." Next she looked at the blond with the glasses. "I already know that you're Natsuki Shinomiya." She smiled nervously at him. "It's nice to meet you." She looked at Syo and stared at him causing him to blush slightly. She suddenly smiled and pointed at him fedora. "You're fedora is on backwards."

He blinked and took it off to look at it. "I….guess it must of gotten that way when I was trying to get Natsuki off of you," he said, putting it back on the right way. "Thanks."

She smiled and shook her head. "No problem,..."

"Syo Kurusu," he replied, grinning.

She giggled. "Nice to meet you, Kurusu-san," she said, tilting her head with a smile on her lips.

"Kawaii!" Natsuki yelled again, about to hug her again.

Syo quickly grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of the way causing Natsuki to hug Tokiya. "Calm down, Natsuki! You'll scare her to death!" Syo snapped, glaring at the taller blond.

Suddenly everyone looked at him and her carefully as they stood next to each other. They continued to stare at them before Ren said, "Does anyone else notice it?"

"Notice what?" Syo asked, confused.

"I do but I can't believe it," Masato said.

"B-Believe what?" Akemi asked, confused and blushing since Syo still had a hold of her wrist.

"It's impossible though, right?" Ittoki asked, tilting his head a little.

A vein popped on Syo and Akemi's head as they were ignored.

"It's ironic, not impossible," Tokiya said, finally getting Natsuki off of him.

Akemi puffed out her cheeks as they continued to stare at them.

"I wonder if it's just a coincidence," Natsuki mumbled, eyes sparkling.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Syo and Akemi yelled, together. They blinked and looked at each other before they were pushed back to back.

"Same height," Ren hummed.

Akemi tried to hide her blush as she was turned around and almost—_almost—_cheek to cheek with Syo who was already blushing.

"Same eye color," Masato noted.

"A lot of people have the same height and eye color," Tokiya stated.

"They both have the same temper," Haruka pointed out, making the others jump a little.

"They are both kawaii!" Natsuki said, smiling.

Akemi sweat dropped and Syo growled. "I'm not cute! I'm a guy! Guys aren't cute!" he yelled.

Akemi blinked for a minute. "You're…..a guy? I thought you were a girl…" she admitted, tilting her head slightly.

Syo blushed and stared at her. "W-What gave you the idea that I was a girl?!" he yelled, embarrassed.

She nodded a little and turned around. "Well, you are cute like a girl and you have a great fashion sense like I do~," she sung, looking over her shoulder at him with a smile making him blushing more. "Well, I have to go find out what room I will be in then I have to find out what class I'm in. So I'll talk to you guys later, right?" They all nodded and she smiled more. "Well them, ciao." She looked at Haruka. "Thanks again, Haruka. And it was nice to meet you guys."

They all watched her as she walked towards the school.

"She's really cute~," Natsuki sung.

Syo stared at him. "You almost scared her when you did that!" he snapped.

Natsuki pouted. "I didn't mean too~!"

Syo sighed and looked away. "Let's go get some lunch, I'm getting hungry," he mumbled.

Haruka nodded and smiled. "I am, too, actually," she said, looking at them. "Shall we go then?"

They all nodded and started walking towards the school.

* * *

**Well that's it for this chapter. Stay tuned for the next chapter. I hope you liked it. Love you all! Mwah!**


End file.
